This new variety of Alstroemeria originated as a seedling produced by my crossing of my breeding stock variety No. 2771-1 with my stock variety No. 7117-2 in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in the course of breeding efforts carried on since 1980 with the object of producing plants having new color and overall flower pattern. This seedling was selected by me for propagation because of the very unusual color pattern of its blossoms and its profuse production of relatively small flowers. Asexual propagation of this new plant was carried on under my direction by root division at Aalsmeer and successive generations of this plant have demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the parent hybrid hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety is now being carried on at Aalsmeer by root stock division.